I Met a Digimon!
by Nekohime89
Summary: One-shot. For three boys in our reality a game of hide and seek turns into a rescue mission when one of them finds a strange looking Agumon that has hair and wears clothes...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

This is set after Digimon Adventure 02 and in the real world 2002

**I Met a Digimon!**

One day in the world where Digimon is just an anime, not the Tamers world but the real world. Three thirteen year old boys Chris, Lewis and Mark were playing hide and seek during lunchtime at their school, they were hiding and their female friend, also thirteen was looking for them. Chris went behind a tree when he saw to his surprise an Agumon, it was no ordinary Agumon as it was human-sized, and he was wearing a T-shirt and shorts and had on top of his head brown spiky hair, the Agumon was crying.

Chris:*a little shocked* Hey buddy, are you alright? My name is Chris.

Agumon:*still crying* I'm Tai, Tai Kamiya

Chris looked at Tai really shocked. It was shocking enough that there right in front of him was an unusual looking Agumon but a Tai turned Agumon was even more of a shock. Chris wanted to help Tai.

Chris: So Tai how did you become an Agumon?

Tai: We battled a rogue Wizardmon, not the one who saved Kari and Gatomon and he casted a spell to turn me into an Agumon. He then teleported me to this world and I don't know how to either get back to normal or home.

Mark:*comes over* Hey Chris what's…*sees Tai* holy…

Chris: It's Tai he has been turned into Agumon and he is in our world.

Mark: Tai? As in Tai from Digimon?

Chris: Yep.

Lewis: *comes out from behind a tree nearby* Wow.

Chris: Don't worry we'll help you Tai, right guys?

Mark: Sure.

Lewis: We'll try our best.

Tai: Thanks I think Wizardmon is somewhere in this world too I remember seeing him in the portal with me.

Lewis: We need to start looking for him.

Mark: But what about our hide and seek game? The seeker will be looking for us and if she doesn't find us she'll get mad...

So going from behind tree to tree Mark, Lewis, Chris and Tai carefully looked around trying to spot Wizardmon all while dodging the gaze of other students and their friend who was trying to find them. They stopped behind one tree for a few minutes.

Chris: Here Tai have this *gives Tai a chocolate bar*

Tai: Thanks Chris I haven't eaten for a while.

Chris: Anything for my favourite character. *smiles*

Tai: Favourite character?

Mark: Yeah in this world you are a character from one of our favourite shows.

Lewis: It's called Digimon and we three and our friend who is looking for us are fans of the show.

Tai: That's cool and it's even cooler that you are a fan of me Chris.

There was a flash of light then…

Mark: Lewis is gone he was here a moment ago.

Tai: Wizardmon must be nearby.

Mark: We'd better find Wizardmon fast.

They came from behind the tree, hidden from view and went behind the demountable classroom when another flash of light came…

Chris: And now Mark's gone.

Tai: We need to find Wizardmon before he takes you too.

Chris: I won't let that happen.

Tai and Chris wandered around some more keeping their eyes open to find Wizardmon, Mark and Lewis and so they did not get spotted at the same time. They went back to the demountable when…

Mark: Hey Chris we are over here!

Chris: Where? *looks around*

Chris and Tai looked around and saw behind the tree they were hiding before was Wizardmon plus Lewis and Mark. Tai and Chris raced towards them.

Lewis: This Wizardmon is not evil he just wants friends to hang out with.

Mark: Yeah he was acting rogue because he was confused after coming from the Digital World to Tai's world, getting attacked and then coming here. We explained to him that he has done wrong.

Wizardmon: If I changed you back and took you home will you accept my sincerest apologies and help me find a friend Tai? I am really sorry I thought everyone was having fun but now I realize how wrong I was.

Tai: I'm sorry we attacked you without trying to reason with you first.

And with that Wizardmon shot a light at Tai, within moments he was his old self again. Chris, Lewis and Mark smiled and were happy that everything had worked out.

Tai: Thanks so much for the help guys.

Mark: It's no prob.

Lewis: Glad we could help.

Chris: Hey Tai will I ever see you again?

Tai: I don't really know but I will never forget you guys.

Mark, Chris and Lewis gave Tai a big bear-hug, showing their strength. The boys waved Tai and Wizardmon off as Wizardmon returned himself and Tai back to the Digimon reality. As soon as Tai and Wizardmon had gone the friend who had been looking for Chris, Mark and Lewis came running over.

Friend: Hey guys I have been looking for you guys everywhere what happened?

Lewis: We would tell you but…

Mark: You'd never believe us *grins*

Friend: Come on guys we better get going now the teacher's about to blow the whistle meaning it's nearly intime.

Chris: We're coming Kirsty…

End of I Met a Digimon! Please Read and Review


End file.
